Extraña sensacion
by Mizuki-Yamada
Summary: Mikan ha estado intentando escaparse para ver a su abuelo, asi que Narumi ha hecho que Natsume y Ruka la vigilen dia y noche. Sumire ha intentado ayudarla pero no ha funcionado. Las dos van a conocer a una chica llamada Akira, que pasara en sus vidas? podrá soportar mikan que su abuelo este en el hospital? o sumiré, que su padre sea asi? que problemas tendrá Akira, la desconocida?
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece. Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic, en este fic de Gakuen alice Mikan Sakura no es... como en la serie vamos, la he cambiado bastante. No os molesteis pero el fic, creeo que me quedaba mejor asi :P, bueno, **asi es Mikan Sakura ahiora:**

**Tiene el pelo rubio hasta la cintura, muy liso, es muy blanca de piel, tirene el alice de la anulacion y otros que iran apareciendo. Su actitud tampoco es la misma. Su mejor amiga es Sumire**

Me lio bastante con los nombres y los apellidos ero no me lo tomen en cuenta por favor. En este fic tienen 14 y 15 años.

Habitaciones individuales yupiii!

* * *

PRIMER CAPITULO

_"Son las 00:00 Mikan esta tumbada en la cama de su habitacion con su camison azul celeste puesto (pijama) le llega por las rodillas. Se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta para dormir, aunque no consigue conciliar el sueño. Lleva una semana en la academia Alice y Sumire no la ha ayudado demasiado. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana hay un arbol alli delante, por una extraña razon se siente espiada desde que llego"_

* * *

**Avanzamos dos semanas despues**

Mikan esta sentada al lado de Ruka, y este, al lado de Natsume. Sumire esta delante de Mikan, sentada con Imai Hotaru y Incou, Narumi-Sensei esta intentando dar clase. Mikan mira hacia la ventana con aire soñador. Despues de la clase detiene a Narumi-Sensei para hablar con el a solas mientras los demas salen al recreo. Sumire la espera a la salida.

-¿Que te ha dicho? -Pregunta Sumire.

-Que son imaginaciones mias.

-Adivina quei nva a venir a la escuela esta tarde!

-Quien?

-Reo!

-Ayyyy que bien!-Dice con fingida ilusion - Y quien es ese?

-Es un graduado que se ha echo famoso! Ni que vivieras en una cueva.

-Bueno, ahora vivo en una carcel... De no ser por ti ya me habria intentado escapar un millon de veces.

* * *

**Aquella tarde...**

-Pobre Natsume...

-Deja de hablar ya de el, me pone de lso nervios Sumire!- exclama Mikan

-Oye... ese no es Reo? Entro a la habitacion de Natsume.

-Vamos a ver si quieres, no hace falata que me mandes indirectas.

-Te lo juro, le he visto entrar.

-Vale venga vamos. -Dice Mikan abriendo la puerta para ver: A Reo con un pañuelo en la boca de Natsume que cierra los ojos poco despues de verlas a ellas, hay tres/cuatro guardias en la habitacion.

-Que no escapen. -Dice Reo haciendo que uno de los guardias cierre la puerta. Despues... todo se volvio oscuro...

*Narra Sakura

Siento un aliento... no quiero abrir los ojos, ¿donde estoy? No me acuerdo de nada... Ah... Si... Reo... abro los ojos, veo a Natsume a unos milimetros de mi cara. Voy a gritar pero me callo, Sumire tambien se despierta. He tenido una pesadiilla.

-Donde estamos? -dice en voz alta

-Ya despertaron? -Pregunta Reo. Nos hacemos las dormidas

-No. Siguen durmiendo los tres.

-Bien...

Nos quedmaso tumbadas pero seguimos hablando

-Parece un almacen...

-Sakurea, trata de quitarme las cuerdas.

-De acuerdo... -intento morderle las cuerdas pero no consigo nada aprte de hacer daño. Natsume se despierta poco a poco.

-...

Me giro hasta quedar a unos milimetros de el trato de alejarme por no puedo asi que giro mi cara y hablo, me molesta estar tan cerca suyo.

-Ha sido Reo... Nos ha secuestrado.

-Hey estupida. Que llevas ahi?-Dice señalandome con la cabeza el antebrazo.

-No me digas estúpida. Parece... un pin...? tiene un boton... Sumire. Aprietalo.

-Donde... ah! -Dice apretando el boton.

***Bsdzz***Ho...*Bzzz* Hola? Sakura?

-Ruka? Imai?

***Bsbdbss*** esta...mos aqui con Los profesores... estabamos preocupa...do...**Bzsdsd** Preocupados por vosotros... Y pensa que Reo era un traidor... No dejeis que sepan vuestro Alice.- **ahora habla Narumi**- Natsume puede quemar las cuerdas para lib...

-Aja. Asi que este pin era un Transmisor. -Dice Reo agarrandome muy fuerte del antebrazo, sus uñas atraviesan la camisa del uniforme y penetran en mi piel, veo una mancha de sangre.. Reo me arranca el pin y mantiene una conversacion con Narumi snesei, despues lo tira al suelo y lo pisa, con fuerza.

Natsume a conseguido quemar sus cuerdas, y quitar las de sumire que se acerca a mi y me las quita. Me intento tapar la macha roja pero Ya la han visto. Pensaran que soy una debil...

-Bueno... Bajen la barrera. Que vean... que es imposible resistirse.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo! Dejen Reviews! y si no se queiren imaginar a Mikan asi, pueden imaginarla como esta normalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen alice no me pertenece. REVIEWS!

Capitulo 2

*Narra Mikan

Se notaba que la barrera habia bajado, Natsume miraba con ira a Reo y Sumire trataba de no desmayarse.

-Eh... Tu. ¿Cual es tu Alice? -Pregunto acercandose a Sumire, peligrosamenete muy cerca.

-Pre- Predi... -comenzabaa a decir mientras yo le gritaba que se tapara los oidos

-No le digas nada! -Grito de repente Natsume.

-Todavia te quedan fuerzas para desafiarme? -Dijo Reo acercandose a Natsume y agarrandole el brazo que habia alzado. - Tienes la intencios de protegerlas? Como desees, cambiare mi objetivo... Yo solo pretedia hacerlas inofensivas con mi Alice... Natsume, ellas no pueden escapar de aqui. Iran al exterior para ser vendidas... O... quizas a la rubia me la quede yo... -Di un respigno Reo me miro – incluso si escapan, las volveremos a encontrar. Y tu, simplemente volveras a hacer el trabajo sucio de la escuela, tu especialidad, no es cierto? Que de diferente tiene la organizacion Z? Esta hecha para ti... Tu, odias a la escuela no? -En un movimiento rapido me movi.

*Narracion general

Mikan se movio rapidamente, se interpuso entre Reo y Natsume y aparto el brazo de Reo.

-Basta! Reo, desde el principio solo has dicho cosas egoistas!

-Esta chica...

-Natsume no tiene porque ir contigo!

-Esta chica, ha soportado la voz de Reo? -Mikan se quedo extrañada y luego comprendio tapo con sus manos la boca y retrocedio.

-Tienes... el alice... de la anulacion? -Dijo Reo sorprendido acercandose a ella, la agarro del menton y le giro la cara para que le mirara. Le arranco la goma del pelo, y le vio con el pelo suelto.

-Se parece... a esa mujer... -Reo se aleja – Investiguen lo que le ha pasado estos ultimos 10 años, puede ser interesante...

-Hey, Sumire, no te desmayes. Trata de usar tu poder, sientes algo? -Dice Natsume

-Huelo Dinamita...

-Ahora hay una oportunidad de escapar...

**3 dias despues**

Mikan despierta en la enfermeria.

-Eh? Dodne estoy?

-Mikan! Mikan desperto! -Grita Sumire. -no recuerdas nada?

-Mikan! -grita ahora Narumi.

-Que ha pasado?

-Natsume hizo explotar la dinamita, por suerte llege a tiempo. Como eseta tu brazo? -Mikan se mira el brazo y observa que la herida esta vendada.

-Bueno, ya no sangra.

**"Entonces despues de dos dias"**

-Eres estupida. -Dice Natsume recostado en s asiento. -No tendrias que haber confiado en Narumi-Sensei

-Callate! Yo se que el esta enviando mis cartas!

-Y porque tu abuelo no te responde?

-Porque... porque esta...

-Eres estupida.

-Y tu que sabras!

**"algunas horas despues"**

Hotaru aparecio con uan "carta" para el abuelo de Mikan con una pegatina especial para escuchar. Mikan entrego la carta a Narumi, y espero junto a Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire y el propio Natsume que se habia apoyado en la pared esperando a poder decir "te lo dije"

**Es otra carta de Mikan?**

**Si**

**y tu las envias?**

**Ella cree que si**

**Narummi, no te sientes mal haciendo esto a sus espaldas?**

**No se mantienen contacts con el exterior**

**Y que haces con ellas?**

**A veces las quemo, y otras las guardo en el segundo cajon de la mesa**

-Te lo dije. -Dijo natsume triunfal ignorando las lagriams que acechaban los ojos de Mikan.

-Natsume... -Empezo Ruka -Mikan. Mikan que haces? -La chcia habia comenzado a andar deapacio hacia la sala de prfesores. Hotaru y Sumire se interpusieron en su camino

-Mikan. No vale la pena creeme -Dice Sumire po0niendole las manos en los hombros

Ella solo las aparto y empezo a correr abrio la puerta de golpe.

-¿M-Mikan? -Exclama Narumi al verla llegar asi en medio de esta conversacion. Ella se acerca dwespacio al segundo cajon de la mesa y lo abre de golpe, todas las cartas que ha "enviado" estan alli, todas saltan por los aires. Mikan empieza a llorar.

-Mikan... -Dice Narumi tratando de acercarse a ella

-No las a enviado! Y nunca me cuenta nada de l oqeu tiene que ver conmigo!

-Mikan no hables asi. -dice uno de los profesores malhumorado

-Usted no se meta! -grita sollozando enfadada -Quien es la mujer de la que hablo Reo?! PORQUE NO ENVIA MSI CARTAS! -Seguia gritando ella.

**Una hora despues**

**-Oyeron lo que paso con Mikan?**

**-Si, que impresionante fue... No le han permitido cenar.**

-Ustedes ya cierren la boca! -grito Sumire a los curiosos

Natsume y Ruka y otro alumo llamado Sora se mantuvieron alejados hablando con Narumi, ellos solo asentian.

-Tienen que vigilarla. No sabemso de lo que es capaz, hay un arbol frente a su habitacion, es electronico, tiene un boton de alarma, no pregunten por que es una larga historia.

Aquella noche, Ruka y Natsume la vieron llorar en su escritorio estaba muy oscuro y ellos ya llevaban alli 2 horas. Hasta que percibieron movimiento, ella se estaba cambiando, Ruka se giro, en cambio Natsume...

*-Ntasume.

*-Eh? -mirando como la chica se quedaba en sjetador

*-Que te pareceria si te giraras -Dice Ruka con un tono un poquiiito molesto

*-Valee... -dicwe Natsume girandose.

En unos minutos se vuelven a girar, La chica esta vestida de calle, unos shorts tejanos una chaqueta ligera tejana de manga larga y una camisa negra se deja el pelo suelto y comienza a hacer la mochila.

*-Que planea?

Ella mete un laptop que permiten tener en la escuela (nota: no se pueden comunicar, pero si hacer diversos trabajos y escuchar musica), ropa, una botella de agua y abre la ventana. Se coloca una sola tira de la mochila, y mira la la altura. Se dice que no es nada y salta para correr a la puerta. Ruka y Natsume pulsan el boton de alarma y saltan del arbol.

-Ya se han enterado... -Susurra Mikan aminorando la marcha y parandose mirando hacia la escuelña donde todas las luces se han encendido y algunos curiosos miran hacia ella, Sumire le dedica una mirada triste.

-Nos HEMOS enterado todos. -dice Natsume haciendo que Mikan se percate de sus presencias. Mira a Ruka, a Natsume y por ultimo su mirada se para en Sora. Antes de que el trio pudiera reaccionar Mikan se habai girado y habia comenzado a correr.


	3. Chapter 3

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece. Bueno, aqui vamos con el tercer capitulo.

Aclarare lo de las edades:

Natsume: 15 años

Ruka: 15 años

Mikan: 14 años

Sumire: 14 años

Sora: 15 años

Gracias por sus reviews! pero hubo uno que no entendí muy bien

Tercer capitulo:

*Narra Ruka

Antes de que pudieramos reaccionar Mikan empezo a correr para tratar de escapar. Los tres comenzamos a ir tras ella, Sora que tenia el Alice de la teletransportacion no podia ir muy lejos pero si lo suficiente para alcanzarla. Avanzo algunos metros y agarro la tira de la mcohila haciendo que Mikan se viera parada ante aquello, intento zafarse y extendio la mano haciendo que una extraña fuerza empujara a Sora hacia donde nosotros estabamos.

-Desde cuando tiene ese Alice? -Pregunte sorprendido a Natsume y a Sora que se habia ocnseguido levantar. Ninguno me ocntesto, Mikan estaba llegando a la puerta, arranco el candado con esa extraña fuerza y empezo a correr a traves del bosque.

-Natsume! USA TU ALICE! -Oí que gritaba Sora.

-No! no podemos dañarla!

-Prefieres que escape? -Me grito Gelidamente Sora mientras Natsume creaba dos llamas y apuntaba hacia los pies de Mikan, lanzo y vi como Mikan caia al suelo y se tocaba el pie co naire dolorido vio como llegabamos y se levanto como pudo. Volvio a correr pero mucho mas lenta...

*Narra Mikan

Mi pie... No puedo seguir, me dañaria mas... pero no puedo abandonar ahora tengo que continuar, sigo corriendo pero otras llamas me golpean, esta vez en el otro pie y en la espalda. Caigo...

*Narracion normal.

Mikan Cae inconsciente. Despierta en la enfermeria, Con la ropa de calle puesta todavia ( no debe hacer mucho que la han llevado alli) , otra vez, con los pies vendados hasta poco mas abajo de la rodilla. El director esta a su lado enfadado y Narumi-Sensei, preocupado. No hace ninguna palabra, mira al frente y alli estan Sora, Ruka y Natsume.

*Narra Mikan, otra vez.

Me levanto como puedo sin dirigir ninguna mirada a nadie, ignorando los gritos del director, y las advertencias preocupadas de Narumi. Mis pies tocan el suelo, siento un escalofrio, cojo mi mochila y me dirigo a la salida, aparto de un empujon a Natsume que bloqueaba y me voy a mi habitacion, alli todos me miran, Sumire se acerca a mi preocupada, seguida de Hotaru que se meustra impasible pero aun asi parece preocupada.

-Mikan, puedo hacer que le veas. -Dice Hotaru haciendo que levante la cabeza de golpe. Me lleva su habitacion antes de llegar a la mia, me muestra un monitor y veo que jii-chan esta alli, en la academia haora mismo, tiene menos peso y mal color, empiezo a llorar, no le dejan entrar el guardia le esta amenazando. Salgo corriendo al pasillo olvidando mi mochila lo atravieso esquivando a las manos del director y de Narum ique intentan atraparme y me veo otra vez en una persecuzion, Natsume y Ruka van primero, luego Narumi y el director, delante de mi intenta pararme Sora con su maldito Alice, no lo consigue y yo sigo corriendo ignorando el dolor de mis pies que estan sangrando bajo las escaleras y salgo al patio.

-Jii-Chaaaaaaaaan! -grito yendo hacia la puerta de slaida. El se gira y me mira.

-¡Mikan! -grita aferrandose a la puerta. Dos manos me agarran, son las de Narumi sensei...

Despierto en mi cuarto, dos horas despues. Con Natsume Sora y Ruka, alli otra vez. Narumi esta sentado en la cama esperando a que despierte.

-Mikan. Desde cuando tienes ese alice. -Me pregunta Narumi. No habro la boca, estoy haciendo una guerra de miradas con Natsume.

-Mikan.

-Que ellos se vayan.

-Chicos... -Comienza diciendo Narumi. Ruka abre la puerta, pero Natsume la cierra de un portazo y se sienta en el escritorio, como indicandome que ellos no se van a ningun lado. Me siento en la cama me miro los pies, miro a natsume y me cruzo de brazos, diciendole con ese gesto que yo no voy a hacer nada. Ruka y Sora me miran con determinacion. Pasan unos minutos y Narum ise levanta, no le miro siquiera estoy mus enfadada. Natsume se levanta tambien y yo retiro la mirada y empiezo a recogerme el pelo en una coleta de que natsume sostiene algo con tiunfo.

-Natsume. Devuelveme eso. -Digo mirandole con furia, me intento levantar, preo mis pies estan mas dañados que antes, me levanto igual, mis pies tiemblaN aunque no els hago ni caso.

-Que es esto? Que yo sepa no se permiten tener joyas de ningun tipo en la escuela que no sena ocntenedores de Alice. -Dice Narumi fastidiado cogiendo el colgante que Natsume le ha tendido.- me loe explicas por favor Mikan?

-Yo... Devuelvamelo por favor. -Balbuceo con terror.

-Tiene... un boton? -pregunta Narumi extrañado apretando un boton pequeño, se abre un mecanismo y muestra la foto de mis padres. Las lagrimas amenazan con slair de mis ojos.

-... -Sora lo teletransporta a la mano de Natsume y yo les miro fijamente, doy un paso adelante, sin importarme que este manchando el suelo de sangre.

-Si esto se quema que haras? Ponerte a llorar? -Dice Natsume creando una llama en su otra mano.

-Lo que se, es que tu no lo harias, n osabes nada de familias. -Digo, arrepintiendome al instante. Natsume suelta el colgante lo pisa ocn fuerza y me lñanza la llama a mi, se convierte en dos, me da en losp ies y en el estomago, caigo al suelo, respirando agitada. Natsume se va de la habitacion.

*Narra Ruka

Veo a Mikan tendida en el suelo tratando de alcanzar el colgante, Narumi le ayuda a levantarse. Me voy con Natsume y Sora me sigue.

Gracias por sus reviews 3


	4. Chapter 4

Gakuen alice no me pertenece

Capitulo 4

*Narracion normal.

Natsume y Ruka vigilan a Mikan desde el arbol, Mikan lleva 12 noches escapando (intentandolo) sin parar, ahora esta en su laptop. Suena un karaoke y ella empeiza a cantar, tiene una voz hermosa. Es Rascacielo de Demi Lovato. Ha Ruka le dan escalofrios cuando ella canta la cancion. De repente se levanta, y va hacia la puerta abre, y se encuentra con un guardia.

-Vas a algun lado señorita? Me han encargado vigilarla, y n osaldra de aqui para nada. -Mikan cierra de un portazo. Se pone a pensar y abre la ventana y se sube a la cornisa. Ruka y Natsume le miran algo sorprendidos. Ella camina por la cornisa hasta llegar a una ventana. Toca en ella, y aparece Sumire en camison.

-Mikan? - pregunta sorprendida de verla.

-Puedo entrar?- Pregunta...

-Si... Entra. -Dice Sumire ayudandola, luego se asoma a la ventana y vigila que nadie haiga visto nada. Mikan empieza a llorar y Sumire le abraza, mantienen una conversacion sinque ella deje de llorar y enotnces Mikan le muestra el colgante que Natsume le destruyo. Hablan un poco Mikan gesticula, y depues solo slae dejando alli el colgante vuelve a su habitacion para ponerse el pijama y dormir.

**Al dia siguiente**

***Narra Mikan**

-Sakura, ya lo arregle. -Dice Sumire dandose la vuelta disimuladamente para darme el colgante, Mira a Ruka y a Natsume y vuelve a mirarme a mi. -Pero no se les ve la cara...? -Me dice

-Sigue siendo especial para mi. Parecen borradas -le contesto, despues me muestra una piedra blanca que emana un extraño brillo.

-Y esto?

-Estaba pegada en la foto. Sabes lo que es? -me pregunta, niego con la cabeza le doy un par de vueltas en mi mano.

-No tengo ni idea... -Digo esquivando las miradas molestas de Natsume.

-Que tal tus pies? -Me pregunta preocupada

-Igual. Las muletas no ayudan. -Digo esquivando esta vez las de Ruka, miro las muletas que me dio Narumi-Sensei.

-Hey, callaos ya por ahi. -Exclama el profesor. Nos callamos y yo me pongo el colgante y guardo la piedra en el otra vez.

**Despues de la clase, a la hora del recreo**

Cojo mis muletas y intento ir lo mas rapido posible. Todos me miran. Y empiezan a habalr en voz baja, Sumire esta molesta por ello.

**-Se lo hizo Natsume... **Susurro susurro****

**-Intento escaparse por no se uqe problema **susurro susurro***

**-Esta chica es muy estupida... **Susurro****

Ante el ultimo susurro salte de las muletas y apunte con una de ellas a la chica que habia hablado, todos se alejaron dos pasos, menos Natsume, Ruka, y la propia chica.

-Pero... Que problema tienes? -Me grita furiosa.

-QUE PROBLEMA TIENES TU?! -le grito furiosa. Las ventanas de la clase estallan dejando los cristales pro el suelo ante este grito. Sumire se sorprende pero, baja la muleta y me ayuda a vovler a usarlas. Me muerdo el labio inferior mirando los cristales del suelo, voy descalza. Todos se han alejado mas, y la chica esta mirandome, no se si es Miedo, Valentia o simplemente esta paralizada y sorprendida. Sumire me lleva al patio y hablamos un rato luego vuelve a tocar clase.

**En clase (que da Narumi-Sensei)**

*Narracion normal

-Entonces Pepito dijo a Manolito... -dice Narumi despues d eunos minutos pdie voluntarios. Sumire que nunca levanta la mano, lo hace mostrando su muñeca

-Pero... Señorita Sumire, que tiene en la muñeca? -Dice Narumi señalando unos cortes en la muñeca.

-N-Nada, Narumi-Sensei... -Balbucea bajando la mano. Natsume se levanta, le agarra la muñeca y la observa con atencion.

-Son cortes. Porque te cortas? -Pregunta con total naturalidad. Sumire esta palida Mikan se levanta si nahcer caso a sus pies, otra vez.

-Sientate! Tranquila Sumire, no tienes porque contarle nada -Grita enfadada.

-Y-Yo...

-Shouda! Levantese, Sakura, igual. Vayan al despacho del director.

-P-Pero... -Comienza Sumire...

-Ahora. -Dice con suavidad Narumi. Mikan se levanta y tira las muletas al suelo. -Sakura, sus mule...

-No las quiero. -Dice cortante Mikan. Encaminandose a la puerta con los pies descalzos solo protegidos con vendas. Sumire va con la cabeza baja.

Cdaminaban despacio por el pasillo, y entonces Mikan detuvo a Sumire.

-Sumire, voy a volver a escaparme. Vas a venir conmigo?

-Si! Por favor! Llevame contigo!

-Vale. Tenemos que ocger una mochila de acuerdo ves a tu habitacion y te espero en la mia. Lleva lo necesario y tambien tu laptop.

**Despues de un rato...**

-Narumi-sensei! Mikan y Sumire estan escapando por la puerta! -dice un asqueroso chivato.

-¡¿QU-QUE!? -Narumi se va hacia la ventana y observa como las dos chicas salen corriendo hacia un pueblo a traves del bosque. -Hay madre... Me despidirian por esto...

Bueno. Hasta aqui llego el cpaitulo de hoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Gakuen alice no me pertenece.

Hola! Aqui estamos con el cuarto capitulo! Este capitulo, tendra canciones emotivas. Si no saben quien es demi lovato, les recomiendo buscar sobre ella, y tambien escucha y for the lve a daughter.

Capitulo 4

*Narra Mikan

Sumire y yo ya estamso llegando a un pueblo cuando trato de hablar con ella

-Sumire, no pasa nada de acuerdo? No llores. Natsume no sabia nada de eso...

-Me ha humillado frente a toda la clase! -Me dijo sollozando deja de correr. Y yo me acerque a ella y tome sus manos.

-Tranquila-le digo para abrazarla -hay personas que han sufrido igual que tu. Como mi cantante favorita, Demi lovato. Me acompañaras a visitar a mi abuelo?

-Claro, tenemos que conseguir dinero para el tren...

-Eso dejamelo a mi... Tengo una idea.

**Mientras tanto, en la escuela.**

-Yo se donde habran ido. -Intervino Natsume en la sala de maestros junto a Ruka , todos le prestaro natencion. -Han ido a la estacion de tren.

-entonces vayamos.

-Estaran mendigando para conseguir dinero y salir ya de ahi. -Dice Ruka.

-Vayamos alli.

**2 horas despues de haber estado buscando, las encontraron cantando canciones para conseguir dinero, usando los karaokes del laptop de Mikan como musica.**

Ruka, Narumi, Natsume, Hotaru y otro profesor (del que no recuerdo el nombre) se escondieron para observarlas.

Mikan esta cantando la cancion: tell me what to do. Cuando acaba la cancion recibe tres monedas. Suena otra cancion mas movida, escucha y vuelve a cantar, esta vez la cancion: Withouth the love, Acompañada de Sumire.

_**Pensamiento de Narumi: Hacen un duo perfecto**_

_**Pensamiento de Natsume: Sumire Sumire Sumire... Com ote a arrastrado hasta aqui?**_

_**Pensamiento de Ruka: El conejito se hizo caca?**_

Acaba la cancion, reciben un par de monedas mas. Suena otro Karaoke. Mikan sonrie y agarra a Sumire del brazo para que se ponga delante. Sumire escucha la cancion y entiende proque Mikan a echo eso. Empieza cantar con algrimas acechando sus ojos. La cancion For the love a daughter. (Pondre solo la traduccion, pero que quede claro que la esta cantando en ingles)

_Cuatro años de edad_

_Sentada de espaldas contra la puerta_

_Todo lo que peudo oir..._

_fue la guerra de la familia..._

_tus manos egoistas..._

_Siempre esperando mas_

_¿Soy tu hija?_

_¿O solo un premio de la caridad?_

Natsume mira a Mikan que mira a Sumire orgullosa. Narumi se queda con la boca abierta al igual que Ruka.

_Tienes el corazon hueco_

_Pero es pesado en tu pecho_

_me esfuerzo tanto para luchar contra eso..._

_Pero no hay esperanza_

_No tiene remedio_

_No tienes remedio_

_Oh, Padre_

_Por favor padre_

_Me encantaria dejarte solo_

_pero no puedo dejarte ir_

_Oh, Padre_

_Por favor padre_

_Deja la botella_

_**Por el amor de una hija...**_

Mikan canta con ella ahora Natsume mira a Sumire y observa como con esta cancion las monedas caen en picado hacia el vaso de plastico.

_Y no puedes recuperar..._

_Lo que nunca tuvimos..._

_Pude ser manipulada asi tantas veces..._

_Antes de que me digas "te amo..."_

_Comienza a sonar como una mentira..._

_Tienes el corazon hueco_

_Pero es pesado en tu pecho_

_me esfuerzo tanto para luchar contra eso..._

_Pero no hay esperanza_

_No tiene remedio_

_No tienes remedio_

_Oh, Padre_

_Por favor padre_

_Me encantaria dejarte solo_

_pero no puedo dejarte ir_

_Oh, Padre_

_Por favor padre_

_Deja la botella_

_**Por el amor de una hija...**_

_¿Ya no recuerdas que soy tu Niñita?_

_¿como pudiste empujarme fuera de tu mundo?_

_Le mentiste a tu carne y a tu sangre..._

Mikan deja de cantar y hace que continue sumire sola. las lagrimas caen por la cara de su amiga que sigue cantando. La cancion acaba. Mikan la abraza y le da palmaditas en la espalda.

-C-Cuanto hemos ganado? -dice secandose la cara.

-Tenemos suficiente... para dos billetes de tercera clase.

-Genial... Vamos?

-No. No vais a ningun lado. -Dijo Narumi Sensei saliendo de su escondite seguido de Natsume y de Ruka con su lindo conejito.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a correr perseguidas. Hasta que llego un momento en el que Sumire paro.

-Sumire! Que haces? -Exclama Mikan parando a su lado. Mira hacia atras, se estan aproximando muy deprisa. Sumire le da el vaso con el dinero.

-Vete. Yo les distraere. -Le dice

-No. Si tu no vienes conmigo yo no me voy.

-Mikan... ¡Vete! -Grita Sumire. Mikan no se mueve. Sumire mira hacia atras. Ahi esta Natsume agarrandola de la muñeca. Mikan mira e intenta hacer que Natsume la suelte pero poco a poco llega Narumi. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelven a estar en la academia.

-Mikan, tus pies... -Dice Sumire tapandose la boca. Las vendas estan completamente ensangrentadas. Mikan le sonrie.

-No pasa... nada... ¿Y mis muletas? -pregunta

-Yo creo, que deberias ir mejor a la enfermeria. -Dice Sumire.

-Mikan. Tu abuelo... -Comienza a decir Narumi-Sensei

-¿...Que...?

-Tu abuelo esta en...

-Donde esta!?

-En un hospital... ha tenido un fuerte ataque al corazon pero se esta recuper...

-Tengo que verle! QUIERO VERLE! POR FAVOR! - dice Mikan sollozando


	6. Chapter 6

Gakuen alice no me pertenece!

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews! son muy buenos! :) pero, tengo q ue decir que la hsitoria ya esta escrita. La escribi cuando no tenia cuenta y ahora la estoy subiendo pro dias.

Capitulo 6

* * *

*Narra Mikan

Estoy sentada en una silla, mirando a Jii-chan tumbado en la camilla cuando comienza a despertarse.

-Jii-chan! -Exclamo -No te muevas, te haras daño.

-Mikan? oh... Mikan como te eh ****coff coff**** Echado de menos...

-Que te ha psado...? -Pregunto con un hilo de voz. Oigo unso golpes miro hacia atras y veo a Narumi-Sensei indicandome por señas que es la hora de volver a la academia, Paso de el olimpicamente. -Estas bien?

-Claro. Soy un viejo roble! -Dice sonriendo feliz - ****cof cof**** Yo... ****coff coff****

-Abuelo. Abuelo! -entran unas enfermeras y Narumi me saca.

**En la academia**

* * *

-Narumi-Sensei. Tengo un trato para usted. -Narumi me mira con interes y me empieza a escuchar.- No me escapare mas, con unas condiciones, estos dias, quiero ir a verle al hospital.

-Aceptada. Y la segunda? -Dice entrando en clase junto a mi.

-Que me cuente todo lo que no me ha contado. -todos giran sus ojos hacia mi. Sumire se levanta y grita.

-QUE DEJEIS DE MIRARLA COMO A UN BICHO RARO!-todos retiran la mirada con miedo.

-Hecho. Quedate despues de clase.

Voy a sentarme a mi sitio, Sumire empieza a hablarme junto a Hotaru

-Hey ustedes, callense. -Nos dicen.

-¿O que? Me vas a pegar? -Digo con voz burlona

-Sabes? Me encantarai estar en el lugar de tu abuelo, porque, como va a morir, ya no te vera mas. -Estoy apunto de levantarme y lanzarme sobre la chica que me ha dicho eso, pero unas manos me cogen del brazo y me vuelven a sentar, Ruka.

-No lo hagas caso. -dice, pero Sumire no le ha echo caso y ya se ha levantado para gritar.

-Pues yo envidio a tu familia porque no vas a slair de aqui nunca!

-Al menos mi padre no era un alcoholico!

-EH! TU CIERRA ESA BOCA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LA PARTA!-Grito enfadada subiendome a la mesa apuntandole amenazante con mi dedo, Ruka me hace bajar suavemente y vuelvo a estar sentada. Hotaru esta apuntando a la chica que ha hablado co l oque ella llama, cañon de pintura miniatura. Natsume tambien esta enfadado, lo noto porque esta empezando a jugar cpn fuego, LITERALMENTE, la mencion del padre de Sumire a alterado a todos, excepto a Ruka que intenta calmar las cosas.

-¿Que pasa, no lo sabiais? ¡Por eso se cortaba! -ya esta. Me he hartado. Este enfado a hecho que una silla salga volando, sigo sin saber que es este Alice.

-Mikan... -Dice Sumire tratando de calmarme.

-Si solo te cortabas para llamar la atencion no lo has...- se acabo antes de que pudiera lanzarme sobre ella lo ha echo sumire, ahroa yo me lanzo sobre las dos, la chica me agarra el pelo, sumire le pega una cachetada, caemos al suelo.

-Eso tendrian que hacerlo en bikini -comenta un chico.

-¡CALLATE! -gritamos al unisono, entonces seguimos peleandonos mientras Narumi-Sensei habia ido a por el director ya que "sin querer" habia anulado su alice.

*Narracion normal

Mientras todos miraban atonitos como esas tres chicas peleaban, Natsume y Ruka hablaban del examen de alice.

-Eres una grandisima hija de... -Insultaba Sumire antes de que la chica le tapara la boca y le diera patadas a Mikan.

-Seras zo... -Grito la chica llamada Akira

-Akira! Sumire! Mikan! Al despacho del director! -las tres se levantaron a regañadientes, bastante... maltratadas, tenian moratones y rojeces por la cara y el resto dle ucerpo a causa de las patadas, puñetazos, cachetadas...etc etc

-Todo esto es por tu culpa! -Grita Akira hacia Sumire

-Culpa mia? CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?

-Tu eres mi problema!

Mientras las dos discutian iban saliendo de clase.

* * *

En el despacho

-Alguien quiere explicarme que ha psado? -Pregunta el director antes de que todas se pongan ha hablar. Mas o menos, esto es l oque se ha oido:

-siempre ha tenidfo celos de mi, ME INSULTO, Sumire calmate! Calmate tu akira! Oh dios mio sois unas grandisimas zorr...

-VALE! Haber de una en una.

-ellas estaban hablando en clase y les dije que se callaran. -Empezo Akira

-Luego dijo que le encataria ser mi abuelo porque como va a morir no me veria mas la cara yo restaba pasando de ella-Siguio Mikan

-cuando yo me meti a gritarle porque no tenia derecho para decir eso, entonces menciono a mi padre y los cortes de mis muñedcas, empezamos a discutir-Continuo Sumire

-y sumire se lanzo encima mio seguida de mikan-Dijo Akira

-y hay fue donde empezamos a pelear-Acaboo Mikan

-Muy bien... ESTAN TODAS CASTIGADAS! VAYAN A LA ENFERMERIA Y LUEGO VUELVAN A CLASE! DESPUES SE MUDARAN A LA HABITACION TRIPLE Y CONVIVIRAN EL RESTO DEL CURSO!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

-POR FAVOR PIEDAD!

-NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO!

-FU-E-RA!

* * *

**A la hora de la mudanza...**

Mikan ya habia recogido todas las cosas necesarias. Su Laptop, Toda su ropa ... Etc etc al igual que Sumire y Akira ya la estaban esperando a la puerta de la habitacion. Akira entrego las dos llaves a Sumire y Mikan mientras ella se quedaba la tercera.

-No las perdais.

Cuando entraron vieron una esplendida habitacion enorme. Tres armarios, cuatro camas, dos ventanas, 3 estanterias dobles de madera, 3 mesas de escritorio. El suelo era moqueta blanca y las paredes eran azul celeste. Las tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Mikan comenzo a colocar su ropa y despues sus libros, lleno toda la estanteria, pero estaba feliz, deposito su laptp con cuidado en una mesa y lleno los cajones de los libros del colegio etc etc. Tambien puso un joyero en la mesita de noche. Al igual hicieron Sumire y Akira. Akira tenia mas CD's de musica que libros pero lleno las estanterias igual, tenia un joyero redondo violeta, Sumire puso biografias, CD's, libros de todo tipo y otras cosas muy extrañas en su estanteria, tambien ella tenia un joyero, era de madera como el de Mikan, todas dejaron los laptops en sus mesas. Se fijaron en que habia una cama mas al final del todo.

* * *

**Aquella noche, todas con sus pijamas se sentaron en la cama que habia al fondo para hablar**

-Lo siento...-Dice Akira- Hacemos una fiesta de pijamas y asi nos vamos conociendo?

-Estoy de acuerdo... y estas perdonada -dice sonriente Sumire agarrandole la mano, Mikan le mira y le da un abrazo sonriendo despues... (Si todos los hombres hicieran las paces igual que las chicas, no habria guerras)

Pijamas:

Akira: Camison por las rodillas de color verde lleno de lunares blancos

Mikan: Camison azul celeste con corazones blancos alrededor

Sumire: Pantalones negros y camiseta ancha de color blanca con un corazon en el centro de color rojo.

-Y... que hacemos? -Pregunta Mikan.

-Pues... -Comienza Akira, pero se oye una rama fuera, hay un arbol en frente en el que hay 3 sombras. -Mmmm... Vamso a ver?

-Creeo que tengo idea de quienes pueden ser. -Dice Mikan.

* * *

Hasta aqui el 6 capitulo. Que pasara en el proximo?

Nota: ahora el fic se centrara en estas tres chicas y sus problemas.

Adioss!


	7. Chapter 7

Gakuen alice no me pertenece.

Sora y Akira son personajes exclusivamente mios

Hola! voy a responder algunos reviews!

**Kanna Koneko**: Hola! me alegra mucho que comentes en todos los capitulos y ademas que te guste tanto! tranquila que la voy a continuar :) y me gusto la idea de poner los pequeños resumenes haber si me acuerdo :D

**Hikari-Chan love**: yo tambien pense en hacer eso pero luego pense, pero si lo escribo yo! O.O

** 2013**: Espero que te siga Encantando :) porque la historia se va a ir haciendo mas interesante

**alejandravargas: **Veras, lo he entendido mas o menos,y es una buena idea, pero la hsitoria ya esta escrita, me gusto porque no haces tu una historia? Yo la visitaria :D

**Gracias pro sus reviews y ahora, EL 7 CAPITULO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

-Vamos. -dice Sumire asomandose a la ventana.

-Eh vosotros! ya se quienes sois! -Susurra gritando ((no se si lo entendereis xD) a los tres chicos del arbol.

Aparecen Natsume Ruka y Sora.

-Ya no voy a intentar escaparme he echo un trato con Narumi-Sensei!

-Lo sabemos! pero queriamos ver en primera fila como os matabais! -Grita susurrando Sora con unas palomitas en la mano.

-Nosotras? Matarnos?! Con lo BUENAS amigas que somos! -dice Akira para molestarles. Se van y las tres comeinzan a reir.

-Que hacemos?

-He oido que cantas muy bien, Me cantas algo?

-Como que?-Pregunta Mikan a Akira

-Lo que te sepas. -dice Akira

Entonces Mikan empieza a cantar la primera estrofa de Heart Attack

-Mmmm... Demi lovato! Me encanta esa cancion.

-Genial! Hablemos de la cosa mas complicada y divertida que hemos descubierto las chicass...

-De que? -pregunta Akira

-De los... -sigue Mikan

-Ah ya...-Dice Sumire dando una palmada

-Claro! -Exclama Akira

-CHICOS! -dicen las tres

-Quien... Os gusta? -pregunta Akira

-Pues... yo no esoty segura... -dice Sumire preocupada

-¡Ninoninonino! -empiezan a gritar Mikan y Akira imitando una ambulancia -Medicos del amor al rescate!

-Chicas...

-Bueno, que te pasa cual es el problema?- Pregunta Mikan

-Me gustan dos...

-¡Ninoninonino! Desfribilacion urgente! El paciente tuvo un ataque al corazon! -vuelven a gritar Akira y Mikan

-Y quienes son? Dinos uno al menos... -Dice Akira

-Pues uno de ellos es... Ruka...

-¡¿QUEEEE?! -Exclaman sorprendidas Akira y Mikan cayendose de espaldas

-Pues... eso... -Dice Sumire -creeo que me gusta mas el que el otro...

-Y el otro es...?-continua Mikan

-Olvidalo, no os dire el nombre -Dice severa sumire. -Lo malo es que el no se ha fijado en mi...

-¿¡COMO?! AHORA VERAS! -grita Mikan levantandose de la cama y dirigiendose a la puerta. Akira y Sumire se miran sorprendidas y sin saber que hacer, Mikan sale y se dirige a la habitacion de Ruka y Natsume.

-Oh-Oh... No no no no! Mikan mikan noo! -Grita Akira agarrando a Sumire para que corra detras de Mikan. -Tenemos un problema!

-Oh dios ya lo entiendo! MIKAN! -los gritos despiertan a algunas chicas que salen a mirar como corren tras Mikan, que se dispone a picar a la habitacion, le abren, entra y se cierra la puerta. Akira y Sumire corren hacia la habitacion de los chicos y abren la puerta de golpe, Ruka y Natsume parecen confundidos.

-RUKA! A QUE TU TE HAS FIJA... -esta gritando Mikan a Ruka ante sus miradas confundidas. Cuando se abre la puerta de golpe todavia no ha acabado y las miradas de los dos chicos miran hacia las dos que acaban de entrar.

-Yo le tapo la boca tu agarrale los brazos! -Grita Sumire haciendo que Akira corra hacia Mikan y le agarre los brazos. Sumire le tapa la boca y habla a los chicos.

-Olvidad todo lo que acaba de pasar. Mikan no ha entrado en la habitacion como una loca a gritaros seguida de nosotras las tres en pijama, no le hemos tapado la boca ni nos la hemos llevado a la habitacion arrastras meintras ella forcejeaba. OS A QUEDADO CLARO?!-Grita corriendo mientras arrastra a Mikan con ayuda de Akira fuera de la habitacion. Natsume y Ruka se hechan una mirada cnfusa y asienten.

* * *

**En la habitacion de las chicas treinta segundos despues..**

_-_Dios mio Mikan. -exclama Sumire.

-Lo que nos has echo pasar! -Continua Akira cogiendo una almhoada y tendiendole otra a Sumire

-Que vergüenza, nos vamos a vengar! -Sigue Sumire cogiendo la almhoada que le da Akira. Segundos despues, la haitacion esta en guerra, GUERRA DE ALMHOADAS!

* * *

Lo se muy cortito...

Hasta aqui el 7 capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado 3


	8. Chapter 8

Gakuen alice no me pertenece

A mi me pueden llamar Sombra-Chan si quieren :)

Me di cuenta, de que, Kanna-chan, soy un año mayor que tu xD

Y, Hikari-Chan, tus fics me gustaron ;D Continua! (continualos o te encontrare... UAJAJAJAJDSUJAFHS ¬.¬)

Quiero decirles que escuchen estas dos canciones de Lucy Hale, Make you Believe y Run this town saldran en el fic en los proximos capitulos, seran cantadas en ingles pero yo pondre la traduccion.

Capitulo 8

_"Mikan esta en el hospital con su abuelo, contandole las ultimas cosas que le han pasado._

_-Como que te secuestraron? Es una broma?-Pregunta Jii-chan tosiendo_

_-Bueno... no, no es una broma... Oye... y me parezco a mi madre? -Pregunta haciendo que su abuelo abra los ojos como platos._

_-Bueno... Si que te pareces mucho a ella... Pero a que viene eso ahora? -Pregunta su abuelo preocupado_

_-Curiosidad... Deberia irme tengo clase -Dice levantandose_

_-De acuerdo... ven a verme por la tarde..._

_-Vale -dice sonriendo cuando marcha por la puerta._

_**En clase**_

_Mikan entra a la clase y su mirada se dirige a una chica en la pizarra._

_-Me llamo Luna -Mikan sigue andando y se sienta en su sitio, Natsume mira a la nueva, Ruka intenta pensar en lo que paso ayer por la noche._

_-Donde me siento? -pregunta con arrogancia. Mikan ya le odia._

_-Mikan, sientate con Akira, Luna, sientate donde estaba Mikan._

_Mikan se cambia de sitio y Luna se sienta alli..."_

**Despues de eso, pasaron cosas horribles, que hicieron que Natsume se separara de Mikan, Que Luna y Mikan se odiaran mutuamente...**

**ahora 1 mes despues...**

-Chicos, quiero anunciar el concurso de talentos. -Dice el director.

-Que todos los que quieran participar de veerdad levanten la mano.- Dice Narumi-Sensei

Mikan y Luna se miraron con rivaliudad y ambas levantaron la mano, Sumire tambien la levanto, Akira no parecia interesada, y aparte de ellas, dos chicas y 4 chicos levantaron las manos.

-Nueve en total. -prosigue el director. -Que vais a realizar?

-Canto.-Dice Sumire

-Canto.-Exclama Mikan como si fuera obvio

-Canto.-Dice Luna molesta porque vaya a ser igual que sus enemigas.

-Baile.-Dicen dos chicos que van juntos

-Nosotros vamos juntos, vamos a bailar tambien.

-Muy bien, un grupo de cuatro baila, un duo que baila, y tres cantantes. -sigue Narumi.

-Teneis el resto del dia libre para ensayar. El concurso sera dentro de 5 dias. -continua el director.

Aquel dia Akira ayudaba a sus amigas a ensayar. Mikan componia, y Sumire cantaba una version de una cancion junto con un baile perfecto.

-Chicas! que os parece esto? -Pregunta Mikan cantando la cancion Make you believe. (Nota: en el fic se supone que la ha escrito ella)

-Esta acabada? -Pregunta Sumire

-Siii!

-Solo llevamos aqui 3 horas -dice Akira con cara de O.O

-Me ha salido sola -Dice Mikan, -Te ayudo Sumire?

-Claro!

**Mientras tanto con Natsume Ruka Sora y Luna...**

-Que vas a cantar?-Pregunta Sora.

-Es un misterio. -Dice Luna son una cara maligna. Cuando Ruka y Sora se van Ella y natsume se quedan solos -Me alegra que haigas hecho caso a mi consejo de alejarte de ella...

-Ya.

-Bueno, me voy...Voy a ensayar y probarme vestuario.

-Adios.

**2 dias despues.**

En clase, Akira Sumire y Mikan se sientan delante de Natsume Ruka y Sora, detras de Luna Hotaru y Incou. (se han cambiado de sitios.) Mikan mira por la ventana pensando en elconcurso de talentos hasta que Akira le toca un hombro y le susurra disimuladamente que Sumire lleva un tiempo desanimada, y sin emocion ninguna. Natsume y Ruka lo oyen y se giran hacia Sumire. Luna que siempre esta metiendo las narices mira hacia Sumire tambien para empezar a molestar. Sora solo mira hacia la pizarra, como si durmiera con los ojos abiertos.

-Que miran? -Pregunta Sumire mirandolos a todos.

-Estas bien? Pareces... Desanimada...-Dice Mikan

-Eh... Si estoy bien.

-Ojala te encontraras fatal. -Dice Luna

-Que pasa, me encuentras como una competencia? -Dice refiriendose al concurso de talentos.

-Pues claro que no, os venceria incluso si cantara la mismisima Celine Dyon!

-Ya claro... -Comenta indiferente.

-Oye, si tienes algun problema conm...

-Tu eres mi problema. Es mas, eres el problema de mis otras dos amigas tambien. -Dice furiosa.

-Ya, bueno yo pienso lo mismo de vosotras.

-He vosotras 4 quereis prestar atencion a la clase?! -Grita el profesor.

-Profesor, no me encuentro bien. Puedo ir a la enfermeria? -Dice Luna Falsamente.

-Claro.

-Gracias... -Cuando sale por la puerta Sumire ve como corre asi que se inventa algo para salir de clase. Sumire sigue a Luna correindo. Se dirige a la habitacion triple, es decir SU habitacion y la de SUS dos amigas. Espera apoyada en la pared y cuando Luna sale...

-buscabas algo?

-Pero que iba a haber en vuestra mugrienta habitacion que me interesara?

-Entonces largo! -Grita. Despues vuelven a la clase y hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_En el proximo capitulo_

_Y cinco seis siete ocho. -Empezaron a moverse realmente bien y temio que fueran mucha competencia._

_-TU NO SABES NADA DE MI HAZME EL FAVOR DE DEJARME YA EN PAZ!-Gritó mientras sus amigas acudian al rescate._

_-Solo eres una falsa hipocrita. No quiero nada de ti. _

_-Te arrepentiras de no haber aceptado mi ayuda._

_Continuara_

Hasta aqui el capitulo 8... en el capitulo siguiente habra mas ensayos y en el siguiente el concurso de talentos.


	9. Chapter 9

Gakuen alice no me pertenece

Segui el consejo de Kanna-chan y hice el resumen del capitulo de hoy ;) en el otro cpaitulo me equivoque al poner el nombre de la cancion que cantara "Mikan" en el concurso del proximo capitulo, Make you Believe. (espero que con las comitas haigan imaginado algunas cosas...)

Capitulo 9!

*Narrado por Luna (esta vez)

Iba caminando hasta que me pare a observar a la "competencia" dios mio no puedo decir esto sin reirme! esta panda de imbeciles no puede ser competencia para mi! vi ha ver al grupo de 4 que bailan. Y no lo hacian nada mal...

*Narracion general

_-Y cinco seis siete ocho. -Empezaron a moverse realmente bien y temio que fueran mucha competencia..._

_-No... no lo creo. -dijo despues yendose con una risa._

_Con las chicas_

_Mikan cantaba animada su cancion con Hotaru Y Akira escuchandola mientras Sumire practicaba la entonacion._

_El otro grupo de dos personas bailaba Hip-Hop y ensayaba dia y noche. Pero Luna no ensayaba y eso nadie lo sabia._

_-Mikan. -Grito Luna a la hora del recreo._

_-Que quieres? -Dijo Mikan girandose hacia ella._

_-He pensado que querias ayuda a si que si necesitas algo... Lo digo por como cantas._

_-No necesito nada y menos tuyo._

_-Estas segura?_

_-Oh si, ya lo creo, es mas ni quiero que me hables, ni me mires. Solo eres una falsa hipocrita._

_-Te arrepentiras de no haber aceptado mi ayuda..._

_-No lo creo._

_-Quiero hablar con Sumire. Dile que venga. -dijo Luna._

_-Sumire. Luna quiere hablar contigo. -Le dice molesta._

_-De que?_

_-0No lo se._

_-Que quieres? -Dice Sumire acercandose a Luna_

_-Pues. Solo queria recordarte que eres una persona horrible. Ni siquiera tu mejor amiga hace algo peor que tu. Lo haces todo mal. Y encima tienes una familia horrible._

_-Porque me dices todo esto...? -Pregunta Sumire reprimiendo lagrimas_

-Para que sepas lo que eres. Una simplona... Bueno, Peor, ni tu padre te queria. N itu madre. Porque te enviaron aqui dices?

-TU NO SABES NADA DE MI HAZME EL FAVOR DE DEJARME YA EN PAZ!-Gritó mientras sus amigas acudian al rescate.

-Luna. Dejale en paz, dejanos a todas en paz. -Dice Akira mientras Sumire abraza a Mikan. Todos en el recreo han girado la mirada hacia ellas.

-Oye, yo solo le he dicho lo que era... Y tambien puedo decir delante de todos lo que eres tu. Como eres, Como es tu familia, como es tu casa...

-Callate, no me afectan tus amenazas. -Dice acercandose a ella hasta que sus caras quedan a escasos centimetros.

-Estas segura...?

-no he estado mas segura en mi vida...-Dice

-Sabes? Vacilas demasiado.

-Y tu dices muchas estupideces pero nadie te dice nada...

-Adios. -Dice Luna con la cara roja por la rabia.

-Adios. -Dice Akira ocn voz burlona-Sumire. Estas bien? -Pregunta preocupada.

-S-si...

_En el proximo capitulo_

_Muy bien chicas y chicos! Ahora empieza el concurso de talentos! Dire el orden. Primero Far away. UN grupo de bailarines. Despues los Hit. Y despues las actuaciones de canto; Luna, Sumire y Mikan._

_Ella siguio cantando mientras Sumire trataba de tranquilizarla mientras lloraba. _

_-Dejame en paz... -dijo mientras lloraba y salia corriendo._

_-Ahora el turno de Sumire! que cancion has preparado?_

_-Una con la que ahora me gsutaria assesinar a alguien. Pero no pasa nada. Empezemos de una vez..._

El capitulo que viene sera mas largo lo prometo!


	10. Chapter 10

Bueeeno, aqui tenemos el 10 capitulo. Uun capitulo laargo. 3 bueno no me enrollo, por cierto,

**Hikari-Chan tengo 12 años :)**

**Capitulo 10:**

**La noche anterior al concurso**

Akira Mikan y Sumire estan sentadas en la cama que sobra como de costumbre hablando sobre el concurso.

-Mikan... Tengo que decirte algo.-dice Sumire.

-Dime...? -Dice ella con curiosidad.

-Pues... -Entonces le ocnto lo sucedido con Luna despues de salir de clase el otro dia. Como si sehubiera quedado en trance Mikan se levanto furiosa y salio al pasillo. Andaba con pesadez y rapidamente con los puños cerrados andaba tan deprisa que Sumire tenia que correr para ir a su mismo ritmo intentando hablasr con ella, mientras Akira iba con ellas sin entender muy bien... llegaron a la habitacion de Luna y ella abrio sin tan siquiera picar. Dentro estaban Luna Ruka y Natsume. Que observaron a Sumire y a Mikan, Akira estaba sentada en la pared del pasillo esperando a que todo acabara.

-TU!- grito entre dientes Mikan acercandose hacia Luna. Natsume la miro y despues a Sumire que se habia abrazado/apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Mikan...-Intentaba decir Sumire.

-Se te ha perdido algo en nuestra habitacion?! Que hacias alli el otro dia? -Grito A Luna en la cara.

Luna miro a Sumire con una mueca maligna.

-Te equivocas... tu amiga te ha mentido. -Dijo Luna tranquila. Sumire callaba

-Si claro, Mi amiga me ha mentido ha robado y despues ha pegado a un payaso! Que que hacias alli te he preguntado?! -Volvio a gritar Mikan.

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA NO TENIAS QUE DECIR NADA! -Grito Luna yendo hacia Sumire para gritarle.

-Dejala en paz! No queiro que vuelvas a molestarnos te ah quedado claro?! -Grita Mikan a Luna girandola de golpe. Natsume lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Mikan. Pero esta se giro y la paro con su extraño alice, despues fulmino a Natsume con la mirada que parecia sorprendido al igual que Ruka. Levanto la mano hacia la bola de fuego y al cerrarla la bola se disipo.

-Mikan vamonos... -Dijo esta vez Akira.

-Vamonos. -Dijo esta vez Mikan saliendo por la puerta. -Y reza por que no diga que estabas con unos chicos en la habitacion.

Luna volvio a enrojecer.

**El dia del concurso. A la hora del concurso.**

-Muy bien chicas y chicos! Ahora empieza el concurso de talentos! Dire el orden. Primero Far away UN grupo de bailarines. Despues los Hit Tambien bailarines. Y despues las actuaciones de canto; Luna, Sumire y Mikan.-cito Narumi-Sensei.

El escenario era negro habia instrumentos musicales y demas. Delante de el habia como unas 40 filas de 10 asientos para los alumnos. En el escenario habia unas sillas para los que actuaban. Ellos estaban sentados. Mikan y Sumire juntas. El grupo de cuatro algo separado como si se hubieran enfadado, los otros dos chicos Los Hit estaban muy nerviosos.

-Primero Quiero anunciar el premio, Una visita a tu familia para quedarte con ella un mes. -Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. -primero van Far away. Suerte.

Far away bailo bien pero parecian algo descoordinados. Las chicas bailaban un baile y los chicos otro. Aunque despues se miraron unos instantes y lo hicieron todo genial, les aplaudieron y se sentaron.

-Bien hecho! ahora van Los Hit! -Dijo señalando a los dos chicos. Los chicos hicieron un baile de Hip Hop genial y eso preocupo a Luna que les abucheo, aunque ellos no hacian caso. Iban vestidos con unos vaqueros negros una camisa ancha de color amarilla, Luna llevaba un vestido brillante dorado, Mikan uno Plateado. Sumire llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros ajustados negros como de cuero, luego tambien llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro hasta el antebrazo, estbaa preciosa.

-Bieen! Luna! Te toca. Canta tu cancion... Como se llama?

-Se llama Make you Believe. -Mikan se levanto deseando que no fuera l oque fuera. Miro fijamente a Luna.

(Pongan la cancion!)

_Conecta el microfono_

_Abre las cortinas_

_Apaga las luces_

_Estoy en el ensayo_

_La sensacion aparece..._

Si que era, Mikan empezaba sentir como las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

_Tengo el control_

_¡La multitud en la palma de mi mano!_

_Todos mis fans a mis pies_

_Que es verdad?_

_Que es una ilusion?_

Ella siguio cantando mientras Sumire trataba de tranquilizarla mientras lloraba.

-Dejame en paz... Solo quiero desaparecer.-dijo mientras lloraba y salia corriendo. Natsume Ruka Sora y otros miembros del publico vieron como salia llorando hacia las habitaciones, Hotaru se levanto y fue tras ella corriendo Akira igual.

_Estas buscando alguna prueba_

_Pero, ¿estas seguro?_

_Cualquier cosa que ves la tienes_

_Si las palabras pintan un cuadro_

_Entonces estoy segura de que puedo tenerlo_

_Hare que creeas en mi! (A make you believe)_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_hare que creas en mi_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_No tengo nada que perder_

_He estado expuesta_

_Estoy pagando mis deudas_

_Interpretando el papel_

Luna gira la cabeza hacia Sumire y le sonrie con burla al cantar:

_Estoy rompiendo las reglas_

_Haciendo que fluya la correinte..._

Gira la cara al publico

_Tengo a todo el mundo moviendo las cabezas asintiendo_

_Comenzare a sudar_

_si asi loquieres_

_Confiesa tus pecados_

_Sabes que los tienes_

_La habitacion en un solo giro_

_Comienza la fiebre_

_Juro que no hay ninguna duda_

_soy de fiar_

_no soy una falsa_

_hare que creas en mi_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_hare que creas en mi_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_¿Que quieres de mi?_

_No soy timida, chico_

_Puedo ser lo que quieras que sea_

_Tu brillante juguete_

_Solo tienes que responder_

_El tiempo nunca acaba_

_Pero cariño es tiempo_

_no hay duda en mi mente_

_Que puedo hacerte creer_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_hare que creas en mi_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_hare que creas en mi_

_Puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_hare que creas en mi_

_uedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea_

_Esta noche sera la noche_

_En la cual te hare ver_

_De que puedo ser de todo X2_

_¿Que quieres de mi?_

-Uhh. Bueno, ha estado bien. Que...cancion. Bueno, ahora le toca a Sumire.

Luna va a sentarse y Sumire se levanta. Cuando se cruzan las dos se miran a camara lenta Sumire furiosa y Luna sonriente. Todo el mundo lo ha notado excepto los profesores.

-Ahora el turno de Sumire! que cancion has preparado?

-Una con la que ahora me gsutaria assesinar a alguien. Pero no pasa nada. Empezemos de una vez...

-De acuerdo. Suerte. -Lunase a colocado a un lado del escenario mirando a Sumire dep erfil. Sumrie empieza a cantar

_Cogeme porque me estoy dejando llevar_

_Me enredare en tu corazon como en un rodeo_

_Dare algo hasta que desees un poco mas_

_Porqeu todo lo que veo es una puerta abierta_

_y veo donde esto me esta llevando_

_Toda esta energia estuvo guardada demasiado tiempo_

_Es poderos, poderosa_

_¿Ves a lo que quiero llegar?_

_Estoy preparada par todo esto_

_Si no soy una estrella, estas ciego._

_Tengo anillos en mis dedos_

_Y brillo en mi pelo_

_compre solo un billete de ida_

_y acabode llegar_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Hui de esta ciudad_

_Tengo tacones altos_

_y estoy llamando a las puertas_

_para besar tu piel_

_no es lo que mis pintalabios quieren_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Huirde esta ciudad_

_Esta noche_

_Estoy subiendo alto pero no hay red_

_se que te gustaria verme saltar_

_todos los dias son como una montaña rusa_

_voy a jugar, jugar sin remordimientos_

Se pone una mano en la cintura y se gira hacia Luna, todo el mundo nota loque viene ahora.

_Estoy cansada de las segundas oportunidades_

_Cansada de hacer todo esto_

_Cansada de la **hipocresia**_

Sumrie destaca Hipocresia. Y Luna se cruza de brazos,Narumi esta flipando.

-Parece que hay cierta tension en el escenario. -Dice Sora a Natsume.

_Torcida como la regaliz_

_Los estoy aplastando com mi paño_

_Callando su ignorancia_

_tuviste tu oportunidad ahora es mia._

Vuelve a mirar al publico

_Tengo anillos en mis dedos_

_Y brillo en mi pelo_

_compre solo un billete de ida_

_y acabode llegar_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_Tengo tacones altos_

_y estoy llamando a las puertas_

_para besar tu piel_

_no es lo que mis pintalabios quieren_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Huirde esta ciudad_

_Esta noche_

_Nada impedira mi camino_

_no habra obstaculos nunca mas_

_en un minuto, estare en mi camino_

_para el momento que estaba esperando_

_Tengo anillos en mis dedos_

_Y brillo en mi pelo_

_compre solo un billete de ida_

_y acabode llegar_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_esta noche_

_engo anillos en mis dedos_

_Y brillo en mi pelo_

_compre solo un billete de ida_

_y acabode llegar_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Tengo tacones altos_

_y estoy llamando a las puertas_

_para besar tu piel_

_no es lo que mis pintalabios quieren_

_Huire de esta ciudad,_

_huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Huire de esta ciudad_

_Voy a huir_

_voy a huir_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_voy a huir_

_voy a huir voy a huir_

_esta noche_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_esta noche_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_Huir de esta ciudad_

_esta noche._

-Guau... Es decir.. Mikan no cantara? -pregunta Narumi

-No. Ha habido un problema al que tengo que erradicar Esta noche. -Dice crujjiendo sus nudillos. Nadie entiende nada.

-Daremos los resultados en una semana. Hasta entonces. -Apenas a acabado de decir esto Sumire sale corriendo ante los ojso perplejos de todo el mundo.

**En la habitacion**

***NarraSumire**

Hotaru y Akira tratan de consolar a Mikan cuando llego yo corriendo veo que hay cristales en el suelo, Mikan ha usado su alice. La pobre n odeja de llorar. Voy al encuentro de Luna.

Corro por el pasillo le veo junto a Natsume, Ruka y Sora.

-HIJA DE PERRA!- grito lanzandome sobre ella.

-Zorra!sueltame! SOCORRO! -le doy una bofetada. Da una vuelta ahroa estoy yo debajo. Empieza a pegarme puñetazos. Sora y Ruka me agarran y me apartan mientras Natsume coge a Luna

-Hija de la grandisima **** le has robado al cancion!

-No es cierto Natsume n ose de que me habla lo prometo!

-Tus promesas no valen nada!

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Gakuen alice no me pertenece. En el capitulo anterior Sumire estaba peleando con Luna por robarle la cancion a Mikan.

Con la invitada especial... Hika-Chan! (XD)

Capitulo 11

-Tus promesas no valen nada! -grita Sumire enfadada mientras intenta que Sora y Ruka le suelten. Entonces aparecio Hotaru.

-Que estais haciendo? -pregunto impasible

-Estan iimpidiendo que mate a Luna! Haz que me suelten!

-Ella le robo a Mikan. -dice Hotaru señalando a Luna.

-Que? La cancion la compuse yo! -grita Luna haciendo que Sumire se suelte y corra hadcia ella antes de caer al suelo.

-Q-Que ha pasado? -Pregunta Ruka confundido

-La he sedado. Ha ido demasiado lejos. -Dice Hotaru agarrando a Sumire de una peirna y arrastrandola a la habitacion. Antes de que Hotaru desaparezca viene corriendo hacia luna una nenita que le pega a Luna en la espinilla.

-Hika-Chan a que vino eso? -Pregunta Hotaru sorprendida.

-Le robo a Mikan -Dice poniendo cara de cachorrito y marchandose.

Ahora si. Natsume Ruka y Sora se han quedado confundidisimos.

-Me encanta esa niña. -Comenta Hotaru antes de marcharse.

**En la habitacion a la mañana siguiente**

Mikan esta sentada en la cama con los ojos en las rodillas, Sumire despierta poco a poco...

-Que ha pasado?

-Hotaru te ha sedado. -Contesta Akira

-Porque, que he hecho? Y porque no hay ventanas? -Pregunta confundida Sumire Mirando a su alrededor.

-He... intentastes matar a Luna y eh... Mikan uso su alice.

-Ups...

-Es hora de ir a clase... -Sigue Akira poniendose el unfirome

-De acuerdo, voy al baño a lavarme los dientes... -Dice Sumire poniendose en pie, media hora despues estan todas listas Mikan con los ojos enrojecidos...

-Vamos a clase... -dice Mikan dando hipidos.

Las tres se encaminan a clase con la cabeza baja, al llegar se sientan donde siempre muy desanimadas.

Lunas mira a Sumire y a Mikan sin darse cuenta de que Natsume le esta mirando A la vez Natsume ve Como Ruka mira a Akira Ruka observa a Akira al igual que Sora solo que Sora mira hacia Luna.

Entonces entro el director.

-Natsume,Sumire,Sora,Ruka,Mikan,Luna y Akira presentense en mi despacho. YA! Hotaru tu tambien

Los siete se levantaron sabiendo lo que viene ahora. Cuando estan alli todos empiezan a hablar a la vez. Salvo Natsume.

-Porque siempre pasa igual cuando traigo a gente a mi despacho? De uno, en uno.

-Cuando Narumi anuncio el concurso de talentos me puse muy nerviosa asi que me apunte y Mikan tambien -Dice Sumire

-Y yo empeze a componer MI cancion y Sumire a ensayar para cantar. -Siguio Mikan

-El dia del concurso estabamos todos muy nerviosos y cuando me toco cantar yo solo sali al escenario! Ella solo hace esto para llamar la atencion y que me culpen a mi!

-eso no es cierto! Nosotras oimos a Mikan componer la cancion, el ritmo, la melodia y despues cantarla para ensayar!

-Hotaru? -le pregunta el director a hotaru como si queisiera corroborar la historia.

-Es cierto. Akira dice la verdad. -dicie Hotaru

-pues yo, no se que pensar, preo me temo que las descalificare a las tres del concurso.

-¡¿Porque?! -pregunta Sumire desesperada

-Porque tu pegasdtes ayer a Luna, Porque tu no has cantado, y porque tu al parecer le has robado la cancion. Y para empezar las tres estareis castigadas en la sala E 3 dias. Mañana empieza el castigo volved a clase y no digais nada de esto a nadie. Señorita Akira quedese por favor...

-¿Yo?

-Si sientese. Los demas Salgan. Deprisa! -dice el director impaciente

-Todo esto es por tu culpa. -Dice Sumire yendose empujando a Luna.

-Sumire... -murmura Mikan yendo tras ella. -Sumire espera.

-Lo ha fastidiado todo! Ahora no podre ver a mi familia! -Dice Sumire parandose en meido del pasillo.

-Al menos espera ha Akira... yo tengo que ir al hospital.

-Pero...

-Vamos. -Dice dandole un empujoncito amable

Fin

Sala de reuniones.

Ruka: Esto na ha estado bien. En el mundo fic ha apareciedo una chica llamada Hikari que ha intervenido en tu fic Sombra-CHan!

Yo: Tranquuilizate Ruka. Ella me pregunto, y yo, la añadi.

Sumire: Seh, no es para tanto, es una escritora buena y yo sigo sus Fics, estoy enganchada a Nuevo Comienzo!

Natsume esta sentado junto a Mikan sin prestar atencion leyendo un libro.

Ruka: pero eso puede producir un...

Sora: Ruka, dejalo, no es importante.

Ruka: Pero no es justo! nunca se me toma en serioooo! Porque nunca se me toma en serio?!

Mikan: Porque tu eres tu,

Natsume y Ruka: que has querido decir con eso?

Mikan: Pues... Eso.

Yo: Haber no discutais! Ademas, que mas da? Es una buena escritora! Y si no parais os despedire!

Todos salvo Natsume que sigue leyendo: Si Sombra-chan...

yo: Asi me gusta. Por cierto, necesito que alguien escriba una carta a mis seguidores de la hsitoria para decirles que no se si voy a poder subir muchos capitulos mas porque no tengo inspiracion... pero de eso ya se encargara Narumi.¡NARUMI!

Narumi, cayendo del techo sobre la mesa con aspecto de agente secreto: Si mi señora?

Yo: escribe la carta quieres?

Narumi: solo para eso ha echo que caiga del techo? Estaba en algo importante!

Yo: En que?

De repente suena una alarma de incendios.

Narumi: en eso.

Yo: Se esta quemando el edificio?!


End file.
